Talk:Illusion of Haste
Edited the notes to explain that it is not that CoP removes the cripple, but that the cripple never happens due to early termination of the spell. This can be verified by testing on the Isle of the Nameless, standing near one of the condition test areas so that you already have a condition on, and CoPping the IoH off - no cripple and the underlying condition is removed --Epinephrine 12:10, 19 April 2006 (CDT). :It actually appears that Anet thought this behavior a bug and fixed it (Game updates/20060426). — Stabber ✍ 05:50, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Will this spell make you immune to crippled (like Tainted does to disease)? Or will it simply remove crippled when it is cast? ::It only removes. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:43, 22 June 2006 (CDT) The 15 second crippling could be very useful to a Me/N, or a N/Me. Use plague sending or Plague Touch, and boom, you've given your target crippling hell. ......Bah, I just fully read the article for this skill and it already has something I just said. Related Skills Fleeting Stability, sounds like the same except tha 1 makes u run faster and one stops KD--Relyk 19:50, 13 March 2007 (CDT) there not close :Fleeting has a penalty at expiration. IoH has a penalty at expiration. Both can be upkept. Both enchantments. Both useful for running. It's got my vote. The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:57, 17 August 2007 (CDT) "Buff" Lol@ANet, people will still never ever use this :P (T/ ) 17:57, 13 October 2007 (UTC) : Two and a half years ago, I got FoW armor for my mesmer running people through the desert with this skill. Desert runs paid a LOT those days. This might see some use when comboed with plague sending virulence and fragility. ::Actually I do use this skill in AB sometimes. A.Saturnus 18:00, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::: If they just made this skill a stance it'd be nice. It's not like no other profession has a spammable running skill that would be better than this even as a stance. Hell, most dervish skills that have an "Effect on end skill" have positive effects. At least this one would balance out a bit with the negative effect at the end. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.178.31.61 ( ) }. ::::Perhaps, but that may ballance another part of the game out. RT | Talk 07:06, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Shadow of Haste Would be very different from this. Similar concepts anyway. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.178.31.61 ( ) }. Things that gimp this compared to almost all other running skills: *High Energy cost (10) *Has an activation time (not a Stance) *Unaffected by Expertise *Strippable (is an Enchantment) *Can't combine with any other running skills because of the Cripple on end *Bad attribute for runners in general, IoW is the only other worthwhile skill *Duration/Cost ratio is too low "I Am Unstoppable!" made this slightly more usable, but it's still pretty bad. (T/ ) 07:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::P.S @69.178.31.61 please sign your comments with four tides ~~~~! RT | Talk 07:12, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::There is the Template:Unsigned, too. (T/ ) 07:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yea, my bad. I wasn't signed in at the time. But seriously, ten second recharge time would make a balanced counter to the skill, making it only useful at a high attribute level. Plus, it'd be the mesmer's only running skill. Seriously, throw the profession a bone.--Knux 07:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I think I should mention that the above statement was assuming that it was made into a stance. --Knux 07:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Now that it's been buffed, it's not SO bad, if he's a primary mesmer (of course, that begs the question "Why is he running?") since he has fast casting, and it may let you skip a condition-removal skill. (oh, and the fact that it's not a stance is a good thing, since it can be combined with a mantra or phys/ele resistance) People use this all the time in TA with Signet of Midnight and plague sending Me/N's. UW How does this affect underworld spirits that actually use this? buff ...and who cares? No one will ever use this skill anyway.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :You could combine it with a block stance like Distortion in some sort of gimmick build. Otherwise it's still suck. And, it can't be used with Plague either, which makes me sad. :( (T/ ) 16:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Some time (a long time) ago, some guilds used this on their runner using illusion and some party buff skills (Me/Mo). It was very effective for them and with this buff we may actually see something alike again. Shai Meliamne 16:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) : I don't understand why this skill needs cripple in the first place, the fact that you need to stop to re-apply it makes it suck hard enough. give it a shorter duration and a stance or gtfo. Deviant Priest 12:54, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::This change could actually be directed at Contagionway, which used IoH to permacripple the opposing team ;o It still sucks >.>" aking it a stance with the cripple on end effect would be cool, tho. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:41, 22 March 2009 (UTC)